Frostcrag Spire (Quest)
The Frostcrag Spire, also known as Wizard's Tower (DLC3), is the third official Oblivion plug-in made available by Bethesda. It is available for download for the Xbox 360 and PC. The 17.6MB "Wizard's Tower" download costs 150 points on Xbox Live, or US$1.89 for PC. From the official website: :"Located high in the Jerall Mountains of Cyrodiil away from prying eyes, this add-on makes the Wizard's Tower, Frostcrag Spire, become available. Packed with numerous useful enhancements, this structure will prove invaluable to magic-oriented characters." Features: * A fully detailed tower for you to explore * A breathtaking view of Cyrodiil from the highest point in the land (if you can ever find a time when it's not stormy or overcast up there, which seems independent of the weather below) * Simple furnishings including a bed for leveling up * An indoor botanical garden with over 130 specimens... including Oblivion-native herbs and a Nirnroot! * Summon Atronach Familiars that obey your commands * Instant teleportation to every Mages Guild in Cyrodiil * New Spell and Recharge vendor in the Imperial City * Fully upgrade the furnishings in your lair to suit your needs * Upgrade to a fully functional Enchanting and Spellmaking station with no need to join Mages Guild * Upgrade to a laboratory that buffs your Alchemy skill * A Vault With Roughly 15 to 20 chests to house your items Upgrading your new home Upon entering the Spire, you'll find a hand pedestal holding the book Frostcrag Spire Memoirs. Upon reading it, you'll discover that Aurelinwae at the Mystic Emporium in the Imperial City Market District will sell you furniture for the Spire. Talk to Aurelinwae and purchase these things from her: {| width="80%" border="1" style="border:1px solid black" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" |- !Upgrade !Cost !What you get |- |Frostcrag Alchemy Lab |2342 |Provides Novice- or Apprentice-level Alchemy apparatuses, as well as Alchemical Brilliance, which temporarily increases your Alchemy by 15 points. |- |Frostcrag Bedroom Area |1562 |Adds a nice bed, chest, and cupboard in the Living Area. |- |Frostcrag Library Area |1562 |Fills the main area with books and bookcases. |- |Frostcrag Vault Area |1562 |Fills the Vault Area with many chests, a few barrels, a wine rack, and Vault Guardians (imps). |- |Magetallow Candles Box (x2) |3123 |Allows you to activate the Altar of Enchanting and Altar of Spellmaking. |- Additional features of the Spire: *Instant teleporting to all Mages Guild in Cyrodiil (Not active if the "Join the Mages Guild" quest has not been completed...). *Summon Fire, Frost or Shock Atronach Familiars that will follow you and obey your commands. Return to Frostcrag Spire and you'll find your new furniture installed. Image:FrostcragAltars.jpg|Altars of Enchanting and Spellmaking Image:FrostcragLibrary.jpg|The two library areas Image:FrostcragPlants.jpg|The plants room Image:FrostcragPortals.jpg|Portals to all the Mages Guild halls Image:FrostcragVaults.jpg|The basement vaults, complete with Vault Guardians. Other new features * Aurelinwae in Imperial City's Mystic Emporium. * Lennasaan's Touch: **Fortify Personality 10 pts for 800 secs on Self **Fortify Speechcraft 15 pts for 800 secs on Self **Fortify Mercantile 15 pts for 800 secs on Self * Pentamagic Loop, this enchanted ring fortifies Alteration, Conjuration, Mysticism, Illusion, and Destruction by 5 points each. That's every magic skill except Restoration and Alchemy. *The ability to get the Mace of Doom without using the console. (Note this IS a glitch. Info for aquiring it can be found on the Mace's page.) Links *Wizard's Tower info from the Official Website – Detailed information about the Wizard's Tower Category: Official plug-ins Category: Settlements Category: Wizard's Tower